The Maze Runner
by robotsftw232
Summary: Law can't remember anything but his name, none of the boys he's stuck inside these huge walls remember anything either. Every day is a struggle, they wait on the box that brought him here like it's some kind of deity, the rules are strict. Worse yet the walls keep moving, monsters lurk beyond, fear is overwhelming. Has he really been here before?


Disclaimer: Originals characters and storyline belong to Eiichiro Oda and James Dashner.

**Holly- Avast! You don't need to read the original Maze Runner books or see the movie! I'll be explaining everything from scratch (though I do recommend both because they're awesome.) Welcome to the Glade, Greenies!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Box

It wasn't daylight that woke him, that was for sure.

Complete and utter black.

The boy sat up and his heart raced, thundering pulse in his ears paired with clammy palms. Sweat beaded at his temples and he strained his eyes to see something, _anything _in the gloom.

Panic.

A cool metal grate beneath slick fingers, a sense of claustrophobia sucked him in like a moth to flame. He shuddered. Queasiness warped his insides.

His mind screamed _nothing_.

Memories flicked across his mind like light bouncing off of puddles, deep yet only being able to scratch the surface in a maddening attempt to remember all the simple things that he knew should be there.

Where? Who? How?

_My name is Law._

And that was all he knew.

Scouring the space around him like a blind man his touch only met with more metal. Four walls, a purpose unknown, holes that he threaded into with long, slender fingers.

Law pulled himself to stand though the floor he stood on quaked slightly, like hanging from a single thread. His head butted against the ceiling in his eagerness to escape, making him see stars.

He took to a crouch, hot tears beading at the back of his eyes that he protested were caused by the pain he felt at his scalp.

Had he ever felt so helpless?

He couldn't remember.

_He couldn't remember anything._

Law clung onto his name internally, repeating it over and over in his head until it lost all meaning. He namesake, his only lingering hope in this terrible situation.

A metallic sound reached his ears, a creaking, groaning sound that made his stomach flip like a pancake.

He had a sense of many things. Metal, danger, fear, _darkness, _yet no memory to pair it with.

There was no time to get lost in thought. The entire air seemed to shift and the pull at his insides gave him the sensation of soaring high into the air. He knelt, clutching tighter to the metal grate on which he sat.

The feeling grew stronger, and somehow he _knew_ that he was ascending. To where, he hadn't the faintest.

All the air that had been aged, musty, cold, grew slightly warm. It was almost like a summer breeze, an indescribable freshness. Time was lost in the unforgiving black that polluted his vision; minutes could have been hours.

He had no idea how long or how far he had travelled.

A sharp clanging was all the warning he got before the entire cage came to a sharp halt, sending his form to sprawl over the floor and grating his chin in an attempt to cling at the wall of the cage.

Hollow scrabbling sounded from above, like moles digging the earth over a coffin lid.

Light. Blinding. Bright.

Law protected his eyes with his forearm, biting his tongue to retain a hiss of disapproval. Nothing about his situation was gentle.

Foreign voices babbled above, collectively ignored until he could bare to look once again skyward.

A dozen faces peered down, shadowed to the point that Law couldn't picture any features to his captors - _captors? _That's a thought, and he didn't have time to process it before a lone figure braved jumping down into the box along with him. His feet met the caged floor in a bang that trembled from the ground to Law's very bones.

A boy, perhaps bordering manhood, offered a filthy palm. Grinning bright pushing back his greasy pink fringe with the other hand that was gloved.

"Welcome to the Glade, Greenie."

* * *

**Holly- By all means expect chapters to be short, but I'll try my best to update regularly!**


End file.
